plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrotillery
|flavor text = Carrot Missile Truck was a robot fan when he was young. His room was full of robots, he nearly played all of the robot games, and he even tried to put a robot tattoo on his body. When he became a scientist, he stared to research how to use solar power for the robot. Then he used his research result on himself. So, some people call him Carrot Guided Missile Truck, but he likes to call himself "OP-Prime". |costume1 = Carrot Missile TrucK Costume2}}Carrot Missile Truck (胡萝卜导弹车; pinyin: Húluóbo dǎodànchē) is an exclusive plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It fires four carrot missiles at zombies. A carrot missile is powerful enough to kill a Basic Zombie. After firing four carrot missiles, it recharges. Almanac entry Sun cost: 450 DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE:Fast Carrot Missile Truck shoots carrot missiles, dealing huge damage to zombies. Special: splash in 1x1 space Carrot Missile Truck was a robot fan when he was young. His room was full of robots, he nearly played all of the robot games, and he even tried to put a robot tattoo on his body. When he became a scientist, he stared to research how to use solar power for the robot. Then he used his research result on himself. So, some people call him Carrot Guided Missile Truck, but he likes to call himself "OP-Prime". Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it shoots a big carrot to the ground. When it is destroyed it explodes. If it hits a zombie directly, it also explodes. The carrot absorbs 20 bites and deals 90 normal damage shots in a 1x3 radius. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'???': Shoots two carrots at once, recovering time reduces. ** Combat Training: Carrot Missle Truck gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': Shoots all four carrots at once, recovering time reduces. ** Cell Activation: Carrot Missle Truck gains another 50% attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Carrot Missle Truck may be boosted when planted. ** Fighting Power: Carrot Missle Truck gains 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial) Costumed When Plant Food is given, it can shoot a nuke that can block more zombies. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time CarrotTruck Almanac.png|Almanac entry. Carrot Missile TrucK Costume2.png|Carrot Missile Truck's costume. HDCarrotMissile.PNG|HD Carrot Missile Truck with costume. CARROT MISSILE CAR.png|Seed packet. CARROT MSSILE FIRING.png|Carrot Missile Truck firing. 730e0cf3d7ca7bcb1be9dc00bd096b63f624a80a.jpg|In gameplay. Carrot Missile Truck PF1.png|Plant Food stage one. Carrot Missile Truck PF2.png|Plant Food stage two. Carrot Missile Truck PF3.png|Plant Food stage three. CARROT MISSILE PLANT FOOD EXPLOSION.png|Plant Food explosion. carrotpowertile.png|Level 3 Carrot Missile Trucks on Power Tiles. CARROT MISSILE AD.jpg|An advertisement. CARROT MSSILE AD.jpg|Another advertisement. Carrot Missile.png|The missile that is shot when Plant Food is used. IMG_0649.PNG|Another advertisement. LX75.jpg|Almanac. Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Screenshot 2015-05-01 at 12.56.27 PM.png|The redesign of Carrot Missile Truck with the redesigns of Pomegranate Machine Gun and Vigorous Broccoli. Carrot Missile Truck (JTTW).png Carrot Missile Truck Seed Packet (JTTW).png|Seed Packet. Videos Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - KungFu World Day 16 Carrot Rocket vs GunPowder Devil Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu Far Future Day 17 to 18 Carrot Rocket Level 1 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu|Level 1. Far Future Day 18 to 19 Carrot Rocket Level 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu|Level 2. Zomboss Event Zombot Sphinx Inator vs Carrot Rocket level 3 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Level 3. Far Future Day 20 to 21 Carrot Rocket Level 3 vs Zombies Level 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu Trivia *This is the only plant that is designed as a missile in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This, Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom, and the other monthly special plants need the most number of Costume Puzzle Pieces (30) to unlock the costume while the second highest amount of Costume Puzzle Pieces needed to unlock the costume are Winter Melon and Repeater (24). *This, the Carrot Missile, Cob Cannon, Coconut Cannon, Pineapple Cannon, Banana Launcher, Bamboom, and the Bamboo Shoot in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures are the only plants that are based off of cannons and shoot missiles. *Its background is Ancient Egypt, unlike the default lawn used for plants not found is specific time periods. *Its damage is normal in its almanac despite a lot of damage being made. *It is similar to Coconut Cannon because both of their projectiles have splash damage and deal a lot of damage. *The missile shot by its Plant Food ability can actually be dug up to make it explode immediately. *Its almanac entry states "OP-Prime," a reference to "Optimus Prime" from the Transformers series. **The name also references the word "OP", which means overpowered. Although it does great damage to zombies, overpoweredness would be defined as a lack of gameplay balancing, in which something is more powerful than what would be considered as "balanced", which is a subjective matter. *When Plant Food is used on the Carrot Missile Truck, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult makes when Plant Food is used on it. **It is the same case with the Dandelion. *It will spin its wheel before shooting carrot missiles. *This and Carrot Missile are the only plants based on carrots. *It is the first monthly special plant to appear in this game. ru:Автомобильная морковная ракета Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants